Episode 5014 (13 February 2015)
Synopsis A terrified Dot approaches a lifeless looking Nick and is relieved when his eyes flicker open. Dot can see that Nick’s experiencing pain in his chest and suggests that she goes and gets a doctor, but Nick refuses, asking Dot to stay with him. Nick blames his discomfort on dodgy gear. Nick states that it was Dot who turned him into a killer and continues to upset Dot – reminding her of those he’d either killed, or tried to. Dot’s unimpressed when he admits he roughed up Reg Cox – she slaps Nick and spits that she wishes he’d never been born. As Dot makes to go, Nick begs her not to – something’s seriously wrong. Dot leaves, stating she’ll fetch an ambulance. Dot rushes into her house to grab the phone but drops it as Matthew begins to cry; she’s in turmoil. Dot returns to a gasping Nick and admits that she hasn’t called an ambulance; instead she prayed. As Nick finally asks Dot for forgiveness, he dies in Dot’s arms.... DI Keeble arrives at Stacey’s and Lauren confesses that she has some of Emma’s files that she thought might help with Lucy’s case. Keeble firmly suggests that they immediately go and get them from the Branning’s. Lauren hands over Emma’s work. Once the pair are alone, Stacey questions Lauren over why she didn’t tell Keeble the whole truth and asks outright if it was Max who killed Lucy. Lauren tries to appease Stacey by reminding her that Keeble now has the notes, so can find out the answers for herself, before telling Stacey to leave and to keep her mouth shut. Once alone, Lauren pulls out the sheet of paper with the scribbled number on and Emma’s phone – she hasn’t given Keeble everything. Ben and Abi arrive at Ian’s for the pre-wedding dinner – Ben’s got a new in-ear hearing aid. Ian reveals to Jane that he’s unimpressed that Abi is here; he told Max that the Brannings weren’t welcome. When Jane questions whether Peter knows this, Ian looks guilty. Denise and Kim walk past the Beales’ as Ian is letting Sharon in for the party. Denise fronts, pretending she’s not bothered. At the party, Jane overhears Linda gossiping with Sharon and Sonia – admitting she’s surprised Jane can get past Ian sleeping with Rainie. When Peter asks Ian whether he managed to speak to Lauren, Ian’s guilty face says it all. Max hears Lauren’s phone ringing and answers; it’s Peter. Lauren grabs the phone off him and is confused – she questions Max over why he didn’t tell her that Ian had had a go at him. Max tells Lauren her counsellor has a free spot and suggests they should go, but Lauren stands firm; she’s going to Peter’s. Kim hands Denise a glass of wine – Denise clocks it’s to stop her thinking about Ian and Jane’s party, but claims that she couldn’t care less. Ian suggests a cottage honeymoon, which Jane seems pleased with. Lauren arrives at the party but appears anxious. Denise has finished the bottle of wine and states that it’s Jane she feels sorry for – claiming someone should tell her she’s making a mistake. Alone in the kitchen, Jane tells Lauren that she’s glad Peter is marrying her – it makes her one of them. A drunken Denise enters through the back door. In front of all the guests, Denise tells Jane that she’s making a massive mistake by marrying Ian. Denise then tries to coerce Cindy and Peter into agreeing that the only person Ian ever loves is himself. It’s all too much for Lauren, who swiftly leaves – Peter going after her. Jane stands firm, telling Denise to take her bitterness away – she’s marrying the love of her life; Ian is thrilled. Peter catches up with Lauren and begs her to explain what’s wrong. Lauren admits that she can’t marry him and refuses to answer Peter when he asks what he’s done. From across the Square, Stacey clocks this exchange. Back at the Branning’s, a teary Lauren writes out Ian and Jane’s wedding card with the words, ‘I know what happened to Lucy’. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes